Sugar
by xana-is-a-bich
Summary: [[Prequel to AMP]] Read this first if you haven't read AMP, If you have, read this anyway. Contains nonstop sugar highness and violence. Pairings: JxA UxY and OxOc i guess...haven't decided.Chapter 9 is up!
1. Prolouge

**SUGAR**

Me: After its unfair delete, Sugar is coming back, with a few changes of course. And now, My lame attempt to rap:

Sugar's Back  
Back Again  
Sugar's Back  
Tell a Friend

highlighter flies through the air and hits head

Odd: Shut up!

Me: Only if you say the disclaimer...

Odd: Fine! He doesn't own code lyoko, however, he does own this plot and this title

_**IMPORTANT NOTES: (READ THEASE IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY)**_

For those of you who have read AMP, this is what is referred to as "Last Time". This story is based in season one, and has only one important OC, and thats Alarmy. This is sort of AU because Odd is from America and came one year after Ulrich and Jeremy and two years after Yumi, Otherwise its the same. This story contains no red bull, instead, there is: Coke, coffee, surge, sobe NOFEAR, etc. There is no jimmy, but other flamethrowers are used. This story may contain JxA, UxY and OxSoda fluff. It has no plot and is limited to ten chapters unless I am convinced otherwise. Review as much as possible, the more reviews, the more I update, and flames are accepted with open arms, Odd needs some way to make coffee.

* * *

An alarm clock went off in a dark room, it was empty accept for: a table, some boxes, a sleeping bag, and the spiky haired blond inside of the sleeping bag. He was fairly scrawny, even though he ate twice his weight in food every time he ate, but he liked to refer to himself as svelte.

Seeming annoyed, the alarm clock made a small noise that sounded like a moan and the time disappeared, in its place, where two pixelated eyes, the cord retracted and a small body sprouted out of the bottom.

"ODD YOU SCRAWNY IDIOT GET UP!" It yelled.

"I'm not scrawny," Odd said tiredly, "I'm svelte."

"Well then, Mr.'svelte', get up"

Odd finally got up and finished packing. Five minutes later, he was dressed, packed and ready to leave. Just then, a dog ran up to him, wagging its tail.

"I'm goona miss you, Kiwi" Odd said sadly.

Kiwi barked and jumped into Odd's bag.

"Good idea kiwi, Come on"

Kiwi jumped into the bag and Odd zipped it up. Twenty minutes he was on the plane, ready to go to France.

* * *

Oh poor france...remember the more you review, the more i update, every review knocks a day off of the update time, no negitives, update time is set for:

Friday, May 29, 2006: 16:30


	2. RTTP

Welcome to the OC contest, the winner will get an important role in my next story. For every signed review that you submit to my story with your account, you will get a point, for every award that i give you, you will get five points, the person with the most points at the end of SUGAR will get a prize, there are prizes for the top 10 people. Reviews from AMP and any story I wright until the end of SUGAR. To see the prizes for the top 10 people or to see the scores, see my profile...

Welcome to the second chapter of Sugar...This page will now self destruct...3...2...1...BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

On with the story...

One more thing, odds thoughts are in brackets

* * *

It had been six hours since odd boarded the flight and he was bored to death, so board in fact that he was looking up the ingredients of his 'Sobe NoFear' on the laptop that the blond boy sitting next to him let him borrow.

Odd eventually got bored with this and started to look for games.

Hmmm, this looks like a game...LYOKO, I wonder what that is...

When the program had opened, a few icons appeared on the side bar, Odd randomly picked on, the blue one.

Suddenly, everything went white and odd closed his eyes. When he opened them, he noticed that the plane was on the runway, the on it had been on six hours before.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Odd yelled.

"You've got some explaining to do," The blond next to him said.

* * *

Who dosn't know who this blond is?

Random people raise hands

coughcoughIDIOTScough


	3. Introductions

Sorry that i haven't updated in a while but my computer exploded and i was working on making the scores show up on my website, which they do now... and cody has blabbed too much so he will just get on with the story...shooting for250(baby steps, up 100 words per chappy)words so yeah...I don't own code lyoko...or do I? Hold up...Damn it, those bastards at moonscoop wont sell it to me...

* * *

Chapter 3

INTRODUCTIONS

The plane ride had finally ended...finally and odd was on the bus to school with the blond boy he ahd met, he had found out that his name was Jeremy he had also learned all about lyoko, Aileta and XANA. He was eating Jeremy's peanuts from the plane while listening to Jeremy babble on about XANA.

"Ok, here we are," Jeremy said, glancing out the window.

"Finally," Odd said.

They got off of the bus and Jeremy immediately led Odd to a tree with to kids sitting on a bench at the bottom. One was a brown-haired boy who seemed very muscular. The other was a black haired Japanese looking girl.

"Hi," Odd said, "I'm Odd"

"I can tell," The brown haired kid said.

"No, thats my name," Odd said.

"Oh," Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, we need to talk," the black haired girl said.

She brought Jeremy over to th e coffee machine.

"What is it, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Earlier, about six hours ago, there was a return to the past, do you know what happened?" Yumi asked.

"Our new friend Odd happened," Jeremy said "he 'borrowed' my laptop and accidentally activated the return to the past."

"And?" Yumi asked(sortof).

"He remembered activating it," Jeremy said, glancing at Odd, " I told him all about Lyoko, Aileta and XANA..."

Meanwhile, With Odd and Ulrich...

"So, uh, whats your name?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich," The boy said.

Odd pulled off his backpack and opened it, pulling out several cans of Pimp Juice.

AND SO THE SUGARY RAMPAGE BEGAN...

* * *

Please remember I am open to ideas and requests and i like tacos...and im on morphine. 


	4. Srry guys no updates 4 a while

I am sorry to say that I have lost my internet privlages for a few weeks but I will give you a few chappys when I get back on.

Srry guys :-(


	5. The RCB 3000

Just so you know, this story started in the beginning of the school year so Odd didn't have to see the principal to enroll because he was pre-enrolled. And there is a huge line outside of Mr. Delnas's office.

Chapter 4: The RCB 3000

I do not own Code Lyoko, The RCB 3000, or the laws of physics…PHYSICS!

Thanks to Bighoggi14 for letting me borrow Macas.

As we may remember, Ulrich had just told odd his name.

A few seconds later(2 to be exact) both Ulrich and Odd had consumed over 10 cans of Pimp Juice™ each. And so Had Macas (from Code Prophacy By: Bighoggi14(((you should read it, or ill duct tape you to a chair and force you to watch Oprah)))). Anyhow…

Macas picked up a rubber chicken and repeatedly hit Odd and Ulrich Over the head with it. That's when Odd got an idea. IDEA! He used his amazing sugary powers to punch Macas two miles away.

"Hey Ulrich, you lika da big guns?" Odd asked.

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH" He replied.

Odd reached into his backpack and pulled out a ten foot long six inch in diameter plastic pipe. There where flames painted on the side and in bold letters it said 'Rubber Chicken Bazooka 3000' It had a large piece of metal sticking out in the middle with a trigger on it and a 3-foot case on the top of the back which was full of rubber chickens.

There was also a long tube coming out of the back that went into the backpack.

"Meet my not so little friend."

"Oh Oh, me want! Me want!"

"You can't have!"

"Gimme, Gimme!"

"I'll Give you this!" Odd said, pointing it at Ulrich and pulling the trigger.

A rubber chicken flew out at the speed of sound in a burst of fire and slammed Ulrich back into the cafeteria.

"Owwwwww," Ulrich moaned.

"Don't cluck with me, Man."

"Oh yeah?" Ulrich got up, "Take this!" using his amazing soccer skills mixed with his sugar powers, he kicked the rubber chicken so hard back at odd that it disintegrated before it even got to him.

A bunch of girls, Sissy included, appeared out of no where and started singing, "Go Ulrich, Go Ulrich, Go Ulrich!" before disappearing.

Odd pulled the trigger again…nothing happened. He pulled it once more…nothing happened.

"Gaaaa," Odd screamed "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

He looked down the barrel to see what was wrong, 2 seconds later, he had a face full of rubber chicken and he flew back was next to Ulrich, who was laughing.

"Very funny…" Odd said sarcastically.

"Yes, It was." Jeremy said, walking up.

There was a strange twinkle in Ulrich's eye. He whispered something to Odd and picked up his backpack.

Jeremy, who had apparently seen the twinkle, started to sprint toward his baggage and proceeded to stuff himself into his laptop case.

Ulrich reached into his backpack and pulled out several rolls of duct tape.

"Not that it's weird, but why do you keep all of that duct tape in your backpack?" Odd asked.

"It's the school furniture, with all of the budget cuts; you need to keep it together with something." Ulrich replied.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Odd said "I need to get to the hardware store."

"Anyway, let's go get Jeremy now."

"Ok."

Odd and Ulrich walked over to the laptop case which was quivering. Odd unzipped it.

"How'd ya get in there?' Odd asked.

"I honestly have no clue…"

"Whatever."

"Let's tape him to that tree!" Ulrich exclaimed.

He pulled the end of the tape off of the roll as Odd pulled Jeremy out of the case and pinned him to the tree.

Ulrich Proceeded to tape Jeremy to the tree and before long, he looked like a cocoon.

Odd suddenly got an idea.

He walked up to get the RCB 3000 but when he got there, Macas had it.

He pulled the trigger and a chicken flew out. It slammed Odd against the tree on contact.

Sorry bout' the shortness but, ya know, I need some dynamite to clear my writer's block


	6. Settling in

I need a nagger, someone who will im me and keep bothering me to write the story(yes, i have add and need constant prodding) in return, uhhh...idk, ill think of something other than faster updating...

* * *

Ok, I know, more notes… in fact a lot of notes but I've been gone a long time so I need to put a few things out on the table, if you need to contact me, please refer to my profile, even though I _do_ read the reviews, it would be easier to just instant message me. 

I also need you to know that flames are 100 ok if you want to flame me, go ahead.

If you think that this isn't politically correct, **_F!#& YOU!!! _**

In this chapter, the song Odd's House is first introduced and you will see it in the sequel and the sequel's sequel. There are 2 versions of this song incase you notice…though I may change the second one to Jim's house.

---------

A/N srry its been so long but my calculator stopped working...I went to high school and, and...whatever...

Sugar is brought to you by:

Glorg's Human rinds, its a buncha, muncha, cruncha human!

I do not own the song Odd's house, the show Code Lyoko, Glorg's Human Rinds or your mother!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugar, the only story written using a random number generator.

RandInt(1,3)

If 1: Continue

If 2: Stop

If 3: Continue...WITH SUGAR!

I'll bet you can't guess the number it picked.

And now that I've driven you all crazy...THE END

The next chapter of this story has been lost due to stupidity, a new chapter was made but was lost, once again, to stupidity. Several segments where saved and will be written here and will continue normally, however "normal" apples to this fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Slight change to the end of the last chapter)

(AA/NN '' will be used for thoughts in this story from now on)

(Flashback)

Odd walked up to get the RCB 3000 but when he got there, Macas had it.

Macas pulled the trigger and a chicken flew out. It slammed Odd against the tree on contact.

Odd passed out.

(end of Flashback)

When Odd woke up, he was in the infirmary.

Next to him was a piece of paper 'my schedule' he thought.

"Hmmm," he said to the nothingness of the office… "This year I have: Spanish, Algebra, Lunch, Computer Smashing, and Gym…That's kinda funny how the gym teacher's name it Jim."

'Hey, its open Karaoke night tonight!, I should go!'

Odd got up, grabbed his bags, and went up to dorm 333, little did he know that this was also Ulrich's dorm.

Odd ripped off the key taped to the back of his schedule and put it on his key ring next to the pocket knife and the lock pick set.

And this is how I torture people

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Also, someone start bugging me to start updating more…PLEASE 


	7. the chapter with no name

Hey, i have decided to reward you for being patient with 3 chapters this week...ok, on with it...Ulrich bashing.

Oh, i almost forgot, im giving co-writer status to Icey(finder77) for this chapter, he gave me a few ideas...ok, a lot...

One more thing...DOSE ANYONE ACTUALLY READ THIS? If you do tell me, i dont want to be writing to nobody, if i have at least 5 reviews, me will continue...capiche!?

* * *

Odd opened the door Ulrich was in his bed doing something that I cant say because this fic is rated T.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Odd screamed, "I'M BLIND." He turned and fled the scene.

Jeremy, upon hearing this, ran out of his room and collided with the frightened Odd.

"JEREMY JEREMY JEREMY"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?"  
"ULRICH ULRICH ULRICH."

"YES YES YES?"

"HE WAS HE WAS HE WAS"

"Odd, just shut up and tell me"

"Well, I just went into my new dorm and i saw-"

CONNECTION LOST

Please stand by...

"And then I ran into you," Odd concluded.

By this time, Ulrich had gotten out his window, shimmied down the drainpipe and was halfway to his favorite tree.

"Oh My God, you poor thing you." Jer said.

"Personally, I don't see what his fangirls see in him, whats the **_big_** deal?" Odd said, "more like whats the **_small_** deal."

"Oh my god, Odd you sicko." Jeremy said giggling.

"On a more serious note, he was on **_my_** bed. MY BED!"

"You know he has krabes, right?"

"The std?"

"No, the little xana ones"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we don't know how he did it without activating a tower but we cant get rid of them."

"Hmmmmm..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tree:

Ulrich was sulking.

10 minutes later.

Still sulking...

Cody steps in(kinda like stepping in front of a movie screen) "Ok, as the author, I'm hijacking this scene cause this is boring and could last for hours."

"HEY!" Ulrich yelled "That's not fair."

"Deal With It!" I screamed at him "Iris in!"

* * *

By this time, it was lunch time and Jeremy led Odd to the cafeteria. Now , they where in line.

"So Jer, what are they serving today?"

"Umm...Mashed potatoes and deep fried chicken I think."

"Weird combination..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

They got their lunch and sat down. Jeremy pulled out a bottle of steak sauce.

"Hey Jer, what's with the steak sauce?"  
"I like it on my mashed potatoes."(a/n, i like my mashed potatoes with steak sauce)

"Ewwwwww."

"This is coming from Mr. I like ketchup on my potato chips." He said, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Hey, don't bash it 'till ya try it!"

Yumi walked into the cafeteria. "Hey Yuri!" Odd yelled.

Yumi sprinted over to Odd and slapped him. HARD. Then she grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him outside.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YURI MEANS?!?"

"A Japanese manga style showing lesbian sex?"

"YOU! DOH!" A teapot whistle was heard and steam started coming out of Yuri's ears. "Grrrrr." I mean Yumi. She ran into the forest Infuriated that even the author couldn't remember her name.

Jeremy walked through the door "At this rate, that tree'll be full by four 'o clock.

Twelve minutes later...

Jeremy looked up into the tree. There where at least four people on each branch. "Man, he works fast!"

"Well, only one more thing to do," Odd said, spontaneously appearing with a chainsaw.

"No Odd, don't"

"Don't what?" Odd said, starting the chainsaw.

The next thing that Jeremy said was drowned out by Odd cutting down the tree...next to the tree that everyone was in.

And for some reason they all want to the cafeteria and sang Odd's house...

* * *

Stay tunes for the next episode of sugar!!! 


	8. First Day of Classes Part 1

A few notes,  
1. I noticed that there is a problem with separating scenes because the text processor on is only letting me use 2 separating lines...I'm sorry if this is causing any confusion

2. Me is changing odd's schedule, if you read you will know it

hr 

**First Day of Classes Part 1**

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Odd's Alarm clock sang. Four minutes later, Odd was still asleep. "Get up you lazy piece of crap." Alarmy got up and kicked odd. It didn't work. "Ulrich!" Ulrich didn't stir. Alarmy jumped off Odd's bed. He went over to Ulrich's bed and jumped onto him but he wouldn't wake up.

Alarmy was really pissed now, he ran out to radio shack for an upgrade.

Five minutes later, he was back...with an air horn...

"Last chance Odd," he said rather loudly.

"Last chance for wha-" Alarmy blew the air horn causing everyone in the entire building to sit up. Even Ulrich's patented SUPER EARPLUGS© couldn't save him from the loud, airhorny noise.

Ulrich sat up in bed. "THOSE CONDOMS ARN'T MINE, MINE HAVE FUR ON THEM!"

Odd just gave him a look...the look of all looks, the kind of look your mother gives you when she walks in on you having sex...while cutting yourself...dying your hair blue...and snorting coke. He had only given someone this look once before...He doesn't want to talk about it. Then he just shrugged and proceeded to look for his cell phone so he could tell Jeremy that he liked penguins. He dialed the number and realized that he didn't know Jeremy's number...

This was a problem...He didn't know why, but it was a problem.

Al loud smashing sound de-railed his train of thought. Ulrich had smashed Alarmy with a sledgehammer and he broke into one million three hundred forty two pieces.

"That won't work," Odd said.

"And how would you know?"

"I tried it seven times and threw him off the empire state building twice."

"Oh snap!"

--------------------------------------------------

**First class of the day: MATH**

"So, how do you get a vertical line when graphing a linear function." The math teacher asked.

"An X statement?" Jeremy said.

"DAHHHHHHHHH don't call out!" The math teacher exclaimed, grabbing a piece of chalk and chucking it at Jeremy. It hid him head on, on his forehead.

Jeremy, so startled by this, fell backwards on his chair.

Everyone in class ducked as the math teacher pulled out the chalk equivalent of an AK-47. Everybody ducked in cover as chalk flew about the room smashing into the walls.

And then the bell rang.

"Ok, class is over, you're dismissed." The teacher said, setting down his chalk gun.

**After class:**

"That was kinda weird..." Odd said.

"Yeah", Jeremy said, a bruise growing on his forehead where the chalk hit him.

"That chalk AK-47 gives me an idea..." Ulrich said mysteriously.

"That's a first!" Odd joked.

Ulrich punched him in the shoulder, "At least I'm not scrawny!"

"Hey! I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."

They walked into the science classroom, Odd and Ulrich exchanging insults.

**Science class:**

"Welcome to 7th grade biology, Our first unit is on the pancreas."Mrs. Hertz said. "Since it's the first day of school, instead of a boring lecture, i just downloaded this song because I'm a lazy bastard."

She hit play on the CD player...

**Pancreas By: Weird Al Yancovic**

Oooh oooh oooh ee-oooh oooh oooh  
Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh-oooh oooh  
Oooooh

I'm always thinkin' 'bout it  
I don't know what I'd do without it  
I love, I really love  
My pancreas

My spleen just doesn't matter  
Don't really care about my bladder   
But I don't leave home without  
My pancreas

My pancreas is always  
There for me  
Ahh-oooh

Secreting those enzymes (bap bap bap)  
Secreting those hormones too   
Metabolizing carbohydrates  
Just for me

Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba  
My pancreas  
Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba   
My pancreas  
Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba  
My pancreas   
Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba  
My pancreas

Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba  
My pancreas  
Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba  
My pancreas  
Ooooooh

My pancreas attracts every other  
Pancreas in the universe  
With a force proportional  
To the product of their masses  
And inversely proportional  
To the distance between them

Woo woo woo woo 

Don'tcha you know you gotta  
Flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice  
Flow, flow, into the duodenum

Won'tcha  
Flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice  
Flow, flow, into the duodenum 

Insulin, glucagon  
(Won'tcha flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice)  
Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...  
(Flow flow, into the duodenum)

Insulin, glucagon  
(Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...   
(Flow flow, into the duodenum)

Lipase, amylase, and trypsin  
(Insulin, glucagon)  
(Won'tcha flow, flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
They gonna help with our digestion  
(Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...)  
(Flow flow, into the duodenum) 

Lipase, amylase, and trypsin  
(Insulin, glucagon)   
(Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
They gonna help with our digestion  
(Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...)   
(Flow flow, into the duodenum)

Can't you see I love my pancreas  
Lipase, amylase, and trypsin  
(Insulin, glucagon)   
(Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
Golly-gee I love my pancreas  
They gonna help with our digestion  
(Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...)  
(Flow flow, into the duodenum) 

Can't you see I love my pancreas  
Lipase, amylase, and trypsin  
(Insulin, glucagon)  
(Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
Golly-gee I love my pancreas  
They gonna help with our digestion  
(Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...)  
(Flow flow, into the duodenum)

Can't you see I love my pancreas  
Lipase, amylase, and trypsin  
(Insulin, glucagon)  
(Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice)  
Golly-gee I love my pancreas  
They gonna help with our digestion  
(Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...)  
(Flow flow, into the duodenum) 

Can't you see I love my pancreas

**End Of song...Really**

**Ahhhhhhh, stop asking me, the song ended!**

"Ok, now, write a BCR about this song and how it changed your thoughts of the pancreas."

hr 

And here ends part 1 of the first day of classes.

Me will update later.


	9. Sorry guys

Um...hello, I won't be able to update for a while, unfortuneently unless i get acsess to a non library computer so...umm...cya when i do

no details as to why will be stated at this time


	10. Too long see inside document

I am prepared to make a few new years resolutions(although kinda late 'cause i just got my computer back)

-me will update every week(as long as i get 5 reviews)

-im going to insert more polls(mostly 'cause of writer's block)

-more flamethrowers

If i don't follow these standards, please fill up my inbox with angry e-mails

since i lost the file containing odd's new schedule...im going to make a new one...

I would like some help with my computer...(i just switched to Linux) if anyone can help...it would be much appreciated...

--------------------------------------------------------------

First day of classes Part II/ The Kadic army is born

**After Biology Class**

"Wow, Mrs. Hertz is a ladybitch!" Odd exclaimed once out of earshot.

"You'll get used to it," Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"I put up with her for a whole year," Jeremy piped in.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Odd screamed, Jeremy noticed several empty upshot bottles fall out of his backpack.

"Odd, did you drink all of those?"

Odd grabbed his shirt collar and shook him screaming, "WHO TOLD YOU!"

Odd then got on all fours and began mooing like a cow.

"You seem a bit odd today, Odd..." Ulrich said.

Just then, Yumi exited her classroom.

"HEY YAOI" Odd called.

Yumi snapped her fingers and reappeared behind odd with a noose.

Odd simply ducked out of it and went to his next class, which happened to be the same class as Yumi's.

GYM

"OK, IM GOING TO GET YOU INTO SHAPE AND..." Jim was saying.

Odd and Ulrich weren't paying attention, they where quickly chugging red bull, several cans at a time.

"Hey Odd, Got any gum?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure" Odd said, pulling out a pack of jolt gum. He handed Jeremy a piece, who immediately began to chew it. Odd read the back of the package. "Warning, may be harmful to those sensitive to caffeine."

"Um Jer?, Are you sensitive to caffeine?"

Jeremy was laying on the ground having what looked to be a seizure.

"Oh my god, this man is sick!" Odd yelled, "Get a doctor!"

A random doctor runs in and examines Jeremy. "This man is not sick, he is dead!"

"Hey hey hey, I'm not dead yet!"

"Excuse me but I'm the doctor here."

"If your a doctor, then what is the square root of a slice of pie?"

"Um...nine?"

"No" Jeremy screamed. "The answer is tacos, duh!"

"But of course..." the doctor said mysteriously before walking away.

"Private Stern, Private Robia, front and center!" Jeremy shouted.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Present arms!"

Odd pulled out a pencil, Ulrich pulled out a pack of gum.

"You call those pathetic piles of shit weapons!"

Jeremy reached into his bag and pulls out an easy button. When he pressed it, two backpacks and a couple of sets of camouflage gear fell out of the sky.

"Wow...That really was easy..."

Then he pushed it again and another set fell.

(a/n This is where i stopped for a day and during that time i checked out dashboard confessional and am listening to it right now)

He pushed it once more and a small airplane and a fifty gallon can of soda fell out of the sky. The amazing thing is that only one person was staring, Yuri...I mean Yumi.

Jeremy pressed the easy button once again and, Odd, Ulrich And himself where dressed in their cammo gear, they looked like commandos...and today, odd went commando...

Random guy in the audience stands up,"Woah, too much information!"

Jeremy pushed the easy button for the last time, a magazine fell out of the sky(the kind that is a building where you keep your ammo).

"Welcome to the Kadic armed forces ladies, your first mission, Gain support! We need at least three more members!", Jeremy shouted "what are you waiting for ladies, GO, GO, GO!"

"Sir yes sir"

(a/n this music makes me want to cut myself)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And here ends the chapter...

emo music still playing

it actually sounds pretty cool...

If someone wants to recommend any music, e-mail me at my MSN address that is on my profile...

me is available via msn instant messenger (unless im doing something else...)

If you don't like this story...or if you like it...please feel free to speak your mind...just click the submit review button(not being a member or not feeling like signing in isn't an excuse...Anonymous reviews are on)

One more thing...

if your afraid to speak your mind...I hate you...USE YOUR 1ST AMMEMDMENT RIGHTS(applies only to people in America)

777 words

4309 characters

17619 bytes


End file.
